gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
AuraWielder
This is my Wiki page, and usually the more updated version of my profile on here. I'm a mive Shulk fan, and sincerely hope that he will be in Super Smash Bros. 4. EDIT: Oh yeah! Shulk is in! *does victory dance* My Other Profiles FanFiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3064541/ deviantArt: http://aurawielder.deviantart.com/ GameFAQs (obviously): http://www.gamefaqs.com/users/AuraWielder/boards Smashboard: http://smashboards.com/members/aurawielder.247514/ About Me I'm a 19-year-old male Christian Texan/American who simply loves to play video games. Among my favorite games series are: *Super Mario Bros. *Paper Mario (excluding Sticker Star) *Mario & Luigi *Legend of Zelda *Pokemon *Kingdom Hearts *Harvest Moon *Ace Attorney *Kirby *MOTHER/EarthBound *Super Monkey Ball 1 & 2 (before it went down the gutter) * The World Ends With You *Xenoblade Chronicles *And of course, Super Smash Bros. Most Wanted Newcomers * * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles): Main character of Xenoblade Chronicles, a 1st-party RPG by Monolith Soft for the Wii. Xenoblade received critical acclaim and a spiritual sequel (currently titled 'X') is in development for the Wii U. It's also known that Shulk will have a cameo (of unknown importance) in 'X'. If you've ever seen any gameplay footage of Xenoblade, you'll see that Shulk has MASSIVE move-set potential. His sword, the Monado, is unique because it will let him see into the future with dream-like visions (like a future gameplay or storyline death), and you can alter the future, by preventing that vision of the future from coming true. Being a 1st-party and 100% owned by Nintendo, being an entirely new franchise, being critically acclaimed, having a sequel, having a unique sword-user... really, Shulk needs to be playable in SSB4. ** EDIT: Shulk is in! F*** yeah! *does victory dance* * Mewtwo (Pokemon): Enough said, really. I adore Lucario like everyone else, but Mewtwo needs to return to Smash. He didn't deserve to get cut out in Brawl, and he certainly didn't deserve to be such an awful character in Melee. I want him in SSB4 alongside Lucario for a proper Mewtwo vs Lucario duel! ** EDIT: Sweet! Mewtwo DLC! 2/5 ain't bad! * Ridley (Metroid): Never played Metroid, but Ridley is a bad purple pirate space dragon. He's also Samus's nemesis in the Metroid games, being the most recurring villain. It would be awesome to have him playable in Smash, especially for a Charizard vs Ridley duel. ** Note: If Ridley is not revealed to be playable upon the release date of the Japanese 3DS version, I will concede defeat. If I go down as a supporter, I go down with honor. *** Note 2: He is a stage boss. I concede defeat. I no longer support him as a playable character. * Paper Mario (Paper Mario series): I adore Paper Mario, and believe he could make for a great newcomer focusing on a papery moveset. He's Mario in name only, and wouldn't be a clone of Mario in any way, only using moves unique to his Paper Mario series. Partners and Pixls can be in his moveset as well. ** EDIT: Not in. Although, given the Sticker Star content in the 3DS version, I'm kinda glad he didn't get in. * Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda): Supporter of him thanks to LordCarlisle, but my support for him has dialed down a little bit thanks to the above characters. It would still be nice if he was in, though. ** EDIT: Rest in piece as an AT, Ghirahim. Shulk Wielding Monado.png|My absolute most wanted newcomer. Status: Confirmed.|link=http://gfaqssb.wikia.com/wiki/Shulk MewtwoInfo.png|My 2nd most wanted newcomer/veteran to return. Status: Confirmed as DLC. Boss ridley1.jpg|3rd most wanted newcomer simply because he's a bad space pirate dragon. Status: Stage boss. Not playable. Paper mario3.jpg|4th most wanted newcomer, but no Sticker Star crap. Status: Trophy only. Not playable. GhirahimNewcomer.png|5th most wanted newcomer due to uniqueness as a Zelda character and battle style. Status: Assist Trophy. Not playable. My Mains My mains in each game are as follows: Melee: Peach, Marth, Ness, Jigglypuff Brawl: Peach, Marth, Ness, Toon Link, Falco Project M: Peach, Marth, Ness, Jigglypuff, Brawlified Falco (via a mod) 4: Peach, Ness, Shulk, Falco, Jigglypuff, Lucas, Roy (from Fire Emblem) Character I will defend for SSB4 Jigglypuff - As a series veteran holding a unique playstyle, she deserves to stay in. While she may not be 'relevant' to her franchise, she is still an icon of Smash. Lucas - Mother/EarthBound is a finished series, and is not likely to include any new characters in the near future. Why cut one of only two characters, and leave Ness as the sole rep? I may not main Lucas, but he is a character that deserves to stay in Smash. I believe both of these characters will remain in SSB4. EDIT: As of the ESRB leak, I'm crossing my fingers that Lucas doesn't get cut. EDIT 2: Lucas got cut, but at least Jigglypuff stayed. And we also got a BEAUTIFUL Magicant stage. EDIT 3: Lucas is DLC. Woo. Characters I am neutral to for SSB4 Issac - Even though I am very pro-Shulk, I have no objection to Issac being in Smash Bros. I know that both he and Shulk have enough moveset variety to differentate themselves. In fact, I believe the ideal situation is to have both of them in SSB4. Characters I don't support for SSB4 Toad - I believe that he will always remain in Smash Bros... as Peach's Neutral B. Pichu - A character that shouldn't have been in Melee to begin with, and a character that doesn't ever need to return. Tingle - Among my absolute most HATED characters, I never ever EVER want to see him as playable. Thankfully, he's still just an ist trophy. Users I like/am friendly with Yoshi2010 - Probably one of my more favorite users on GameFAQs, I enjoy his posts and commentary. And for a 14-year-old, he seems to be pretty well-educated in the Internet. Smart as a whip, and kinda reminds me of when I was his age. ...God, I feel old now. LordCarlisle - Despite him being a controversial figure, I like him. Even though I had absolutely no stance on Ghirahim prior to meeting him, he managed to convince him that Ghirahim would be an excellent choice for Smash. While I honestly don't think Ghirahim has much of a chance in my opinion, he is the most likely Zelda newcomer if there is one. *However, I disagree with his stance on Lucas being cut in SSB4. Trivia About Me I'm a Christian and I'm very strong in my beliefs. I would not recommend starting an argument over it. Two of my favorite music artists are Owl City and Linkin Park. All-time favorite video game: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The runner-up is either Xenoblade Chronicles or Mother 3. Hates Sticker Star with the burning pion of a thousand suns. I consider Peach/Ness to be my number 1 main in all Smash games. Actually looking forward to Mario Party 10 and Bowser Mode instead of complaining about the car mechanic again. I'm really sick of the complaining. Is a Brony. Is a huge Disney fan. Didn't lose my innocence until I entered high school at 13, apparently later than other users. I have a prominent latex/bondage fetish. At first, I rejected it. But now, I've come to accept it as part of me now. You could easily refer to me as someone who is 'kinky'. Was accidentally the 500th post in the famous RidleyFAQs topic. Got the 19th chapter named after me for that. *awkwardly laughs* Was once modded for asking about the GameFAQs SSB Wiki on the Super Smash Bros for Wii U board. ON GAMEFAQS. Apparently it was off-topic. WHAT. Is now a member of The Carlisle Elitists, willing to oppose the evils of the Temple of Xod. Category:Users Category:Peach Mains Category:Marth Mains Category:Falco Mains Category:Ness Mains Category:Toon Link Mains Category:Jigglypuff Mains Category:Greninja Mains Category:Ghirahim Supporters Category:Mewtwo Supporters Category:Shulk Supporters Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Paper Mario Supporters Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Sm4sh veterans